


Wander Through My Heart

by debarouchi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debarouchi/pseuds/debarouchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve & Danny's distraction with each other puts them in danger for some young criminals looking to make a name for themselves. Danny finds new ways that Steve can frustrate him, even while unconscious and their team finds them in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander Through My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my LJ & twitter pal [](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/profile)[**yehwellwhatever**](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/) and her friend team_allen after a twitter convo about [](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/profile)[**yehwellwhatever**](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/) wanting fic about Steve's mouth on Danny's hipbones. Hope you both enjoy *hugs*

Title: Wander Through My Heart  
Beta: [](http://cookiemonsta.livejournal.com/profile)[**cookiemonsta**](http://cookiemonsta.livejournal.com/) Thanks babe ♥  
Pairing: Steve/Danny, Chin, Kono, OMCs  
Rating: R (only for mentions of violence to our boys)  
Wordcount: 2100  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own these characters, this is for pure fun.  
Summary: Steve & Danny's distraction with each other puts them in danger for some young criminals looking to make a name for themselves. Danny finds new ways that Steve can frustrate him, even while unconscious and their team finds them in an awkward position.

Notes: This is for my LJ & twitter pal [](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/profile)[**yehwellwhatever**](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/) and her friend team_allen after a twitter convo about [](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/profile)[**yehwellwhatever**](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com/) wanting fic about Steve's mouth on Danny's hipbones. Hope you both enjoy *hugs*

LJ was being a total pain in the ass with this post so I hope the formatting stays okay!  


  


Wander Through My Heart

  


Danny sighs and shifts uncomfortably. He feels something against his skin, maybe a warm mouth and smiles sleepily. The touch against his exposed hip makes him shiver and he tries to lean into it, but the movement is halted when his hands don’t move like he expects them too.

There are heavy footsteps nearby, but they continue on and he settles back into his near slumber. It’s just as he starts to drift off again that the discomfort in his arms really makes itself known. He slowly opens his eyes with a groan, looking around to see a dark room. It takes a moment to remember what happened, but the angry throb at the back of his head prompts him and he frowns when he recalls that he and Steve were jumped as they got out of the car in Steve’s drive. They were arguing playfully at the time which had no doubt been to their captors advantage, their focus on each other, and it was probably easy to sneak up as they squabbled.

He comes fully awake when he thinks of Steve and he frets for a moment until he feels that touch against his skin again. He looks down and can barely see Steve’s dark head in his lap, his face tucked in towards Danny’s belly. Both of their shirts have been stripped off and Danny ﬁghts a shudder as he takes in that information, glad to see both pairs of pants intact.

Steve seems to be well and truly still out of it, with no sign of movement - save the occasional friendly nuzzle to Danny’s belly and hip - so Danny tries to learn as much as he can about their surroundings.

There is only one window in the room and it’s high up towards the ceiling; it provides the only light source they have, moonlight. It’s still night, Danny thinks to himself, knowing they can’t have been here long. Most likely not long enough for Chin and Kono to know they’re missing yet.

“Steve?” Danny speaks softly, hoping to rouse him without attracting any unwanted attention from their captors.

A soft moan leaves Steve’s mouth, his breath hot against Danny’s skin. “Danno...” he whispers, nuzzling close again.

“Jeez,” Danny mutters. He shifts, unable to move much due to his hands being handcuffed above his head, and tries not to let the position of Steve’s head so close to his crotch affect him. In any other circumstances he wouldn’t be adverse to Steve pressing his mouth to his belly and whispering his name but in this situation he’s reaching new levels of frustration. “McGarrett? Come on man. You gotta wake up.”

Steve snufﬂes and blinks his eyes open slowly. He shifts a little to look up at Danny, eyes sharpening as he becomes fully conscious. “What the hell?” he mutters angrily when he tries to sit up.

“We got jumped, babe.”

“I remember,” Steve says hoarsely. He stares around the room, taking in their location, then turns as much as possible to let his gaze roam over Danny. “Are you hurt?”

“My head is throbbing and I’m cuffed, but I’m okay. You?”

Steve closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He ﬁnally opens them again to meet Danny’s gaze. “I tried to make sure they didn’t hurt you before they knocked me out,” he says quietly.

Danny rolls his eyes. “Of course, you did.” He shifts a little, in an attempt to stop his ass from going numb. “What did you have to do? Distract them with beating you instead of me?”

Steve shrugs, looking sheepish. “Can we get out?”

“Are you cuffed?”

Steve shakes his head. “Feels like zip ties, not handcuffs. I’ve got a knife in my pocket.”

“How’s that gonna help, McGarrett? Both of our hands are tied.”

“Calm down and have some patience,” Steve orders. He rolls further, so that his face is against Danny’s thighs, and takes a moment to steady himself before he pushes up to a kneeling position.

Danny gasps when he gets a good look at Steve’s stomach and chest. “Babe,” he whispers. “What did they do?”

“They whipped me with the chains before they used them to cuff you to the wall.”

“God. I’m so sorry. I should’ve had your back.”

“I’ve had worse, Danno.” Steve slowly pushes to his feet, staying still for a moment to let his head to clear. “I need you to get the knife from my pocket.”

“How do you expect me to do that?” Danny mutters. He looks up at Steve and tries to ignore the fact that Steve is now standing before him, topless, with his feet straddling Danny’s thighs.

“Can you use your hands?”

Danny shakes his head. “My hands are numb.”

“You’ll have to use your mouth,” Steve says calmly.

Danny stares at him, wide-eyed. “You want me to get the knife from your front pocket with my _mouth_?”

“Yeah. It’s our only option, unless you want to still be here when our friends come back.”

“Okay. Okay. Come closer.” Danny waits for Steve to step in towards him and tries very hard not to shiver when his face nearly comes into contact with Steve’s crotch. “Don’t move,” he mutters.

Steve leans a little forward so his body is curved over Danny’s head and takes a deep breath.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Danny mumbles, voice mufﬂed against the cotton of Steve’s cargo pants. He’s just found something hard in Steve’s pocket and is pressing it upwards with his nose when he hears a snort and a smothered laugh from the doorway.

“Are we interrupting something?” Chin asks.

“We can come back later, boss.” The obvious amusement is clear in Kono’s voice.

Danny drops his head back against the wall and groans. Steve rocks his hips, subtly trying to adjust himself without the aid of his hands. He catches Danny’s eyes, not looking away.

“Holy shit,” Danny whispers, just loud enough for Steve to hear. He glances back down to the tell tale bulge behind his partner’s pants and back up to Steve’s face. He knows he shouldn’t but he smirks; knowing full well he’ll pay for it.

“Later,” Steve promises quietly.

Danny nods and looks over to Chin and Kono. “You two going to stand there all night or get us out of here?”

“I was enjoying the show,” Kono says with a laugh.

“I bet you were. Such a perve, Kalakaua.” Danny nearly sighs in relief when Steve steps away, removing temptation.

“When you two are ﬁnished, think we could do something about this?” Steve says, boss-voice ﬁrmly in place.

Chin nudges Kono forward so he can walk past her and quickly cuts the ties from Steve’s hands. He moves forward to free Danny but frowns when Steve stops him.

“Let me do it,” Steve says steadily. He takes the bolt cutters from Chin and moves closer to Danny. “They’re your cuffs, do you have a spare key on you?”

Danny shakes his head. “Just cut the chain, babe. I’ll get them off later. I need to get my arms moving.”

“I’ve got keys to everyone’s at my house,” Steve says. He holds Danny’s hands still so he can get the cutters in place then cuts through the metal quickly. He passes the tool back to Chin and takes Danny’s hands in his own. “Lower them slowly.”

Danny lets out an involuntary moan as starts to regain feeling in his limbs. He sits still, watching intently as Steve rubs his arms briskly, encouraging the blood ﬂow.

“Is that better?” Steve asks quietly.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Danny says, voice just as soft.

Chin keeps his gaze averted but speaks ﬁrmly when he encourages them both to stand. “We got the two in the main room of the house but we don’t know if there are any others.”

Steve helps Danny to stand, keeping a hand on his waist as he steadies himself. “What the hell did they want?”

“Initiation, I believe.” Chin checks the doorway before he waves them all forward. “From what we heard, they were ordered to bring in the leaders of Five-0 to secure their positions in a new gang.”

“And beat the shit out of us?” Danny asks angrily. “What's with the shirts? Why did they take them?”

“Does it matter?” Steve asks as he takes his back up piece from his ankle. “Amateurs,” he mutters absently. “They didn’t even check us for weapons.”

“I think one of them wanted to do a whole lot more checking of our mainlander friend,” Chin says, eyes on Steve instead of Danny.

“I know.” The group falls silent from the deadly tone in Steve’s voice and move forward as one to the exit that Chin points out.

They don’t encounter any obstacles and make it safely to the secluded driveway. The Camaro is sitting there, front doors open and Chin’s car is parked haphazardly beside it. A squad car is parked behind them with the two perps sitting in the back.

“They took my car!” Danny yells, outraged.

“Be thankful they did. Reports were made of the Camaro being driven recklessly, and when HPD recognized the plates they called me after they couldn’t reach either of you. We tracked the GPS to this location.”

Steve stalks past them towards the squad car until Danny rushes after him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I want a word with our little friends back here,” Steve says, voice dangerously calm.

“No.” Danny moves in front of him and puts his hands against Steve’s chest and pushes. Hard. “Let HPD deal with them.”

“But Danno...”

“No, don’t _Danno_ me. They’re going to be booked, you don’t need to take care of this yourself.”

“They were going to hurt you.”

“They _did_ hurt you,” Danny says, softening his tone. “Please. I want you to take me home.”

Steve’s breath hitches and he nods sharply. He puts an arm over Danny’s shoulders and silently turns him towards the Camaro.

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Kono says as they pass.

Danny nods and gives her a tired smile as he slides into the passenger seat. He waits until Steve has said goodbye to them and started the car to reach across and put his hand on Steve’s thigh. “Tell me I’m not thinking the wrong thing.”

“You’re not thinking the wrong thing,” Steve says instantly as he turns the car around and drives away.

They’re almost at Steve’s house when Danny ﬁnally speaks again. “When I woke up with you in my lap, I wanted you to stay there forever,” he says quietly.

Steve glances over, giving him a fond smile. “Waking up face to bare skin with you is something I’ve wanted for a long time, Daniel.”

The way Steve says his name, with such heat and intent, makes him shiver. “Ditto.”

Steve parks the car jerkily and turns to face him. He instinctively reaches out to cup Danny’s cheek and leans closer. “You’ve no idea how badly I wanted to hurt them when I realized what they wanted from you.”

“It doesn’t matter what they wanted, babe. I know you wouldn’t have let it happen.”

“You’ve always had such faith in me,” Steve murmurs, thumb stroking Danny’s jaw.

“You’re my partner,” Danny says simply. “In every way possible.”

“Thank you.”

Danny arches an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For letting me be part of your life.”

Danny snorts. “You are my life. You and Grace. Surely you know that?”

“I kinda hoped,” Steve says, sounding surprisingly vulnerable. “It’s nice to hear it.”

“Oh, babe,” Danny says. He glances down at Steve’s still naked chest and cringes.

“We should get you checked out.”

“No. Nothing serious. Just some bruising.”

“Would you tell me if it was anything more serious?”

“Yeah. You’d worry too much otherwise,” Steve says with a smirk. He slides out of the car and comes around to meet Danny when he does the same. “We’ve got some resting to do, then I’ll be continuing what we started back there.”

“That’s what I’ve always liked about you, Steve. You’re a man of your word.”

Steve grins and takes Danny’s hand to pull him towards the front door.

“Eager much?”

“Hey I’ve had months to wonder what those hipbones tasted like. Each time you bring Gracie over for a swim they taunt me.”

“And here I was thinking I was the one that was distracted by your body.”

“I guess it’s mutual,” Steve says, smiling brightly.

“I guess it is,” Danny says. He follows Steve into the house and looks forward to tomorrow.


End file.
